What I feel in my heart
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU World, Even if you don't like me back it'll be okay I'll still love you. Please read and found out XD YamixOC


******Alright my dear readers sweet readers here is another one I hope you guys like or love it XD**

******Genre: Mixed**

******Rated: Mixed**

******Parings: Yami YugixOC **

******Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own poem I put in here **

* * *

**What I feel in my heart **

It was nice Spring day as I was going to Spring classes for collage as I was abit sad.

You most be wondering why I am sad? I could tell you but I don't want to cry anymore.

But I tell you who I am though, the name is Neko and I am girl with dark blue eyes and long to the shoulders cherry red hair with silver highlights.

I never knew that it would hurt so much to see my crush be kiss by another girl.

Wait a minute I just told you why I am sad fuck! Oh will like it makes a difference now.

And my crush he's name is Yami, Mutou Yami and the girl that kiss him was Anzu, Mazaki Anzu.

When I saw her kiss Yami my heart broke in two as I walked away with tears in my eyes I was going to tell Yami my feels for him but I was to late now he was with her.

Now I stop walking and went and sat down on a small bench.

I look down and look at black notebook and then open it and there was a poem I wrote for English as I had to make up poem about something.

As I looked at it I began to read it.

******Sorrow, pain, loneliness, **

******I feel right now I want to cry but I can't anymore**

******I feel like I'm in the way and that I'm nothing**

******So here I am in your arms crying and holding your arm close to my broken heart**

******I feel safe in your arms you make me happy when I am with you**

******But when you leave I want to cry**

******I know that you care for me and won't let anyone hurt me**

******So...**

******Thank you**

******For being there for me**

******And never giving up on me**

After I was done reading my poem I heard a clap from behind as I turn around and to my surprise I was Yami as he was looking at me smiling.

"That was beautiful Neko" Yami said.

"T-thanks" I said with a blush.

"I never knew you can write like that" Yami told Neko.

"Will I could" I said as I get up and was about to walk away from him.

But Yami stop me as he grabs my right hand.

"Neko wait why are you leaving?" Yami asked.

"I have to get to class" I told him as I pulled my hand away from his.

Yami looks at Neko all abit puzzled.

"Didn't you get the e-Mail all classes have been cancel for today" Yami replied.

"I see okay thanks for telling me my laptop was in the shop so I didn't know" I said as I looked away.

"Neko what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing Yami don't you have a girlfriend to go to" I said all bitterly as I didn't look at him.

"Girlfriend?" Yami replied all puzzled as he looks at Neko.

I looked over to.

"Yeah your girlfriend you know Anzu" I replied all bitterly again.

"Anzu isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend" Yami replied.

"Huh? But I saw her kiss you! So..." I began to say as I can feel my face getting all red.

"You saw that will it didn't mean anything plus it was misunderstanding" Yami explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Anzu told me that she was in love with me and them kiss me but then I pull away" Yami replied.

"I see" I said as I look down all in embarrassed.

"I told her I was flatted but I already had someone I am in love with" Yami said with slight blush

"Oh I see" I said.

"And it's you Neko" Yami replied as he goes and hugs her.

"Huh? What?" I said all surprise as I was blushing when Yami said that as he was hugging me close.

"I almost been in love with you Neko from very start when you came to this school" Yami replied as he holds her more close.

"R-really?" I asked as I couldn't stop blushing.

"Hai" Yami replied.

Yami goes and kiss Neko on lips as she blush as she'd kissed him back.

As they kissed they knew that they will be together until the end of time as Yami holds Neko more close as they keep on kissing on this beautiful Spring day as the Sakura Blooms shin around or flow around them.

~Fin~

* * *

**Yay yay I am done I hope you guys like or love it :3 XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
